Littlefoot Meets The Cat in the Hat
Littlefoot Meets The Cat in the Hat is the first upcoming Land Before Time/Dr. Seuss crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Conrad and Sally Walden live in the city of Anville with their mother, Joan Walden. Joan works for neat-freak Hank Humberfloob, and is hosting an office party at her house. One day, she is called back to the office, leaving the kids with Mrs. Kwan, a tired babysitter, and forbidding them to enter the living room, which is being kept pristine for the upcoming party. Joan is also dating their next-door neighbor, Larry Quinn, much to Conrad's dismay. Larry is constantly on the lookout for any mischief Conrad may be up to, as he wants nothing more than to send him away to military school, as Conrad has earned the reputation of "trouble-maker", while his sister is characterized as "perfect and well-behaved". Once their mother leaves, Sally and Conrad meet a humanoid, oversized talking cat in a hat in their house. The cat wants them to learn to have fun, but the children's pet fish doesn't want the cat around when Joan is away. The Cat balances some stuff, ruins Joan's best dress, jumps on the living room's couch, and bakes cupcakes that explode. In the process, he even releases two trouble-making things, Thing 1 and Thing 2, from a crate that he explains is actually a portal to another world. The Cat tells Conrad that he only has one rule: never open the crate, then allows the Things to have fun, but they then release their true colors by making a mess out of the house. Despite the Cat's warning, Conrad picks the lock anyway. When the crate's lock attaches itself to the collar of the family dog, Nevins. Cat and the kids must go find him and the lock. They drive a super-powered car in search of Nevins and use Cat's magic hat, but face an obstacle when he loses it at one point. Conrad realises that the Things always do the opposite to what they're told. and that this can be used to their advantage and has them stall Joan so can they can get home before her. Meanwhile, Larry is revealed to be an fat, unemployed man with false teeth and is in financial ruin, having been showing off the impression that he's a successful businessman in the hopes of marrying to Joan and sponging off of her. Larry sees Nevins running across the street and soon becomes wise to all of this and tracks down Joan to tell her, but Things 1 and 2 have stalled her on the road, posing as police officers. Larry is fed up about this, so he goes back to the house, telling Joan to meet him there. By the time the kids and the Cat return to the house with the lock, "the mother of all messes" emits from the unlocked crate and enters the house. They navigate their way through the oversized house and find the crate sucking up things that disappears forever once gone through, after Sally is nearly sucked up but holding onto Conrad, Sally has to put her trust into Conrad that he will catch her when he lets go of her hand and puts the lock back on the crate. The plan works: The house returns to its normal proportions but then immediately falls apart. The Cat then tells the kids that he planned the whole day, including making not opening the crate his one rule, as he knew Conrad could not resist and also admits he never really lost his magic hat. The kids angrily tell the Cat to leave the house. Conrad prepares to face the consequences when Joan comes home, but Sally admits that she will share the blame. The Cat, having overheard this, happily returns to clean up the mess with a great cleaning contraption much to Conrad and Sally's surprise and delight. Afterwards The Cat says good-bye to Conrad and Sally as they plead him not to go but he departs as Joan is arriving. Larry arrives when all is restored, thinking he has busted the kids, but when Joan sees the clean house (and a messy Larry), she does not believe Larry and rejects him. After the successful party, Joan spends time with her children and the Cat. Trivia *The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi are guest starring in this film. *Both The Land Before Time and How the Grinch Stole Christmas were released by Universal Pictures. *Both Brother Bear and The Cat in the Hat was released in theaters in 2003, the same year. *Both Brother Bear and The Cat in the Hat were first released on VHS and DVD in 2004, the same year The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses finished production. *''The Cat in the Hat'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2012, the same year Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted was released in theaters. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, and The Black Cauldron. *Yru17 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films